1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sports equipment and more particularly to golfing accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The task of carrying around a score card and a pencil has long been irksome to golfers. The card and pencil are not conveniently carried in a pocket because they could possibly interfere with a golf swing. If carried by hand they must be continually handed off to a golfing partner or put down and retrieved after each shot.
The above and other disconveniences have prompted a number of inventors to devise new ways of carrying golf score cards and pencils. A review of the prior art indicates that new devices fall within two major categories: (1) score card and pencil holders in the form of a clipboard, and (2) carriers and pouches.
An example of a device of the first category is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,152 of D. Blastic. His device includes a stiff panel provided with a leaf spring clip at one end which holds a pencil, clips a score card to the panel, and holds the panel to a golf bag. In use, the pencil is removed from the device and the score is marked on the scorecard with the panel providing a firm writing surface.
Another example of a first category device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,590 of E. Potter et al. The device again includes a clipboard with a spring biased clip positioned at one end and further includes a pair of tube clamps for attaching the clip board to the handle of a golf cart. The use of Potter's device is substantially the same as Blastic's.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,628 an example of the second category of device is described. In that patent W. Kowalczyk discloses a golfer's case including a multi-compartmented pouch removably attached to the lip of a golfing bag by a spring clip. A pencil and scoreboard, among other things, can be inserted into the compartments.
Other examples of devices which fall within the aforementioned categories include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,021 of C. Habbena, 3,156,000 of E. Westhoff, 3,062,422 of L. Lord, 4,032,054 of N. Duncan and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 195,472 of M. Zimmers.
All of the above mentioned patents describe devices which carry and/or organize golf score cards, pencils and sometimes other accessories. The devices are rather complex assemblages which, unfortunately, make them relatively expensive to buy.
A disadvantage of the prior art devices is that they are somewhat cumbersome to use. For the clipboard type it is often necessary for the golfer to position himself relative the writing surface, which sometimes requires him to walk around the bag. For the carrier type it is necessary for the golfer to remove the pencil and the golf score card from their respective pouches and to individually return them to their pouches after use.
Finally, the prior art devices may prove, under some circumstances to be in the way. For example, all of the prior art devices attach either to the golf cart or to the mouth of the golf bag. In the former case it is possible that a golfer might inadvertently hit an edge of the device, causing personal injury and/or damage to the device. In the latter case it is contemplated that the removal and insertion of golf clubs to the bag may occasionally be interfered with.